


Emergency Programme One

by Careline



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careline/pseuds/Careline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine's view on the recorded message for Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Programme One

**Author's Note:**

> I found this scene will the emergency message for Rose very endearing and I always wanted to write a fic about it.

It was right after they had almost been killed by the Slitheen that the doctor realized he had to take precautions in case something similar, or worse, would happen again.

He had almost lost Rose in that battle and he would not let this happen again.

He waited until Rose was sound asleep in her room in the back of the TARDIS, then went into the control room.

Pulling and pushing on some switches and buttons the doctor activated the recording device.

Sighing, he honestly prayed that Rose would never have to see this message.

„This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape. And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home."

He stopped and smiled a bit when he continued, knowing perfectly how Rose would react to this.

„And I bet you're fussing and moaning now - typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing."

He pushed the button on his sonic screwdriver so that his next words would sound more real if Rose would ever see this message, After all he wanted to be convincing, which could be difficult, taken into account how beautifully stubborn Rose could be at times.

„Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."

He smiled sadly as he felt his eyes water just the slightest bit. It was all he was asking off her, all he wished for her.

To have a life neither of them could have with things being the way they were right now. Not that he was complaining. Life couldn't be any better with Rose at his side and travelling among the stars.

But he knew that by selfishly asking her to come with him, he had put her into great danger.

If the eventuality of his death, or worse, would occur, he wanted, needed her to be safe and live on with her family.

He knew that it probably wouldn't be easy for her, but he also knew that she would get over it eventually and be happy again.

If he were to die, with this in mind, it would be a happy death.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.


End file.
